Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is a character from the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of video games. He previously fought Ken Masters in the 67th episode of Death Battle, Ken VS Terry, He also appeared on One Minute Melee where he fought Burai Yamamoto and on DBX where he fought Jon Talbain. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Terry Bogard VS Burai Yamamoto * Terry Bogard vs. Captain Falcon * Terry Bogard Vs Ike * Joseph Joestar vs Terry Bogard * Ken Masters vs Terry Bogard (Completed fanon version) * Terry Bogard vs. Tifa Lockhart * Terry Bogard vs Yamcha * Yang vs Terry (Completed) With Andy Bogard * Billy and Jimmy Lee VS Terry and Andy Bogard Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Balrog (Street Fighter) * Captain America (Marvel) * Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) History Orphaned at a young age, Terry and his younger brother Andy were adopted by a man named Jeff Bogard, who trained them both a few deadly brawling techniques. At the age of ten, Terry and Andy witnessed Geese Howard murdering Jeff Bogard. Upset and angered at their father's death, Terry and Andy left South Town to train in martial arts. A decade after training, Terry and Andy reunited as men with Muay Thai Champion Joe Higashi accompanying them both, forming their team, Team Fatal Fury. Upon hearing news that Geese announced a martial arts tournament, Terry and his teammates/allies took this opportunity to finally defeat Geese Howard. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Nickname: The Legendary Hungry Wolf * Height: 5'11" | 182 cm * Weight: 183 lbs | 83 kg * Birthday: March 15, 1971 * Blood Type: O * Likes: Video games, vintage jeans, basketball * Dislikes: Slugs, cigarettes * Owns a pet monkey named Ukee Hakkyokuseiken * Burn Knuckle * Crack Shoot * Power Wave * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Power Dunk * Rising Tackle * Power Stream * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Killed Geese Howard * Destroyed parking garage roof * Smash six I-beams in midair * Defeated Krauser, Jamin, Mars * Power Geyser can take out buildings * Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance * Killed Geese Howard...again Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Date of birth: March 15, 1971 * Height: 77kg | 170 lbs * Weight: 5'11" | 182cm * Current girlfriend: Blue Mary * Leader of Team Fatal Fury Fighting Style * Various martial arts infused with a few of his father's teachings along with Hakkyokuseiken's ki techniques * Power Wave * Burn Knuckle * Rising Tackle * Crack Shoot Desperation Moves * Power Geyser * Buster Wolf * Trinity Geyser * Power Stream * High Angle Geyser * Star Dunk Volcano Feats * Won two King of Fighters tournaments. * Has friendly rivalries with Ryo Sakazaki, Kyo Kusanagi, Kim Kaphwan, Billy Kane and Andy Bogard. * Despite his young age, he has decades over experience. * Survived being crushed by a NESTS base. * Survived the Zero cannon attack on Southtown. * Defeated Geese Howard, Wolfgang Krauser, and Billy Kane. * Endured a hard trip back to South Town after being crushed and nearly killed by a NESTS base. * Lead Team Fatal Fury, even with the team changes. * Attended every major KOF tournament. *Can accurately measure a woman's measurements just by glancing at her. *Skilled in video games and basketball. *Quickly deduced the fact that the King of Dinosaurs is actually Tizoc. *Avoided a stadium that was about to be destroyed by Verse * Helped Kyo Kusanagi, Athena Asamiya, Kim Kaphwan, and Ryo Sakazaki defeat Omega Rugal. *Helped the team of Kyo and Tung defeat Verse. *Trained Rock Howard in martial arts. Flaws * Started out a bit overconfident and arrogant, but then became very laid back and carefree, which made him irresponsible. ** This attitude caused him to arrive 30 minutes late for his training with his team after a long trip back to South Town * Often prioritizes taking down Geese Howard, often putting aside many things just to keep him down every time after he recovers from defeat. * Despite doing well in KOF tournaments, he hasn't been as successful in team tournaments as he is in singles. * Trypanophobia. * Has possibly lost to Billy Kane before. * Holds back on Rock while training him. Trivia *After Ryu, Terry is the second combatant to star in Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX. Gallery 112.png|Terry in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, King of Fighters.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, King of Fighters Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard with the Neo Geo 20th Anniversary on the back of his coat.png|Terry Bogard with the Neo Geo 20th Anniversary on the back of his coat Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Garou Mark of the Wolves.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Garou Mark of the Wolves Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture.png|Terry Bogard as seen in Fatal Fury, The Motion Picture Fatal Fury - Terry Bogard as seen in King of Fighters 2000.png|Terry Bogard as seen in King of Fighters 2000 Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:SNK Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants